Mal:Hovedside artikler
96px|right Darth Plagueis, også kjent som Darth Plagueis Den Vise, var en muun sithfyrste, arving i arverekken etter Darth Bane og en mester i å manipulere midi-klorianene, som levde i århundret opp mot Slaget om Naboo. Besatt av tanken om evig liv, eksperimenterte Plagueis med måter å narre døden og å skape nytt liv fra midi-klorianene. Han spilte en stor rolle i galaksens hendelser, ved å trene Darth Sidious som kom til og danne det Galaktiske Imperiet og utrydde nesten alle jediene fra galaksen. Sidious som fryktet og bli tilsidesatt som Plagueis’ lærling, drepte mesteren i søvne og tok tittelen som sithfyrste selv. Tragedien om Darth Plagueis ble gjenfortalt av Sidious som brukte den til å lokke Anakin Skywalker til den mørke siden. (Les mer...) 95px|right Darth Nihilus var den Mørke Sithfyrsten etter den Sivile Jedikrigen og oppløsningen av Sith triumvatet. Han var en av bakmennene under den første Jediforforfølgelsen, hvor han drev Jediene nesten til utslettelse. Han ble falt under Slaget om Telos IV for sin tidligere lærling, en Miraluka ved navn Visas Marr og Jedieksilet. Alt som er kjent om Nihilus’ bakgrunn er at han overlevdeden Mandaloriske Krigen og falt for den mørke siden på Malachor V. Selv om hans rolle i krigen er ukjent er det sannsynelig at han kan ha vært en av de Jediene som gikk i mot Jedirådet og fulgte Revan i krig. Han var en av de få som overlevde Ødeleggelsen av Malachor V på ordre fra Jedieksilet og klarte å berge skipet Ravager.(Les mer...) 95px|right Anakin Skywalker, senere Darth Vader, (41 f.s.Y. - 4 e.s.Y.) var senator Padmé Amidalas ektemann og far til Luke Skywalker og Leia Organa Solo. Som jediridder under Klonekrigen fikk han en legendarisk status. Mot slutten av krigen falt han imidlertid til den mørke siden, og ble sithfyrsten Darth Vader. (Les mer...) right|200px Handelsføderasjonen var en handelsorganisasjon med monopol på intergalaktisk handel, og ble stiftet i år 350 f.s.Y. Den var lite populær, av flere årsaker, blant annet fordi den hadde full representasjon i senatet. Den kunne holde fast på monopolet blant annet ved å ikke dele sine særdeles gode kart over hyperromruter. Føderasjonen brukte i stor grad droider som arbeidskraft, fordi det var kostnadseffektivt. Noe før Naboo-blokaden kom neimoidieren Nute Gunray til makten i føderasjonen. Da det ble vedtatt toll på handelsruter i de ytre territoriene, brukte Gunray føderasjonens væpnede droidestyrker til å blokkere planeten Naboo i protest, og senere invaderte han den. Dette var imidlertid uvant aggressivt av føderasjonen, men ingen visste at det egentlig var sithfyrsten Darth Sidious som sto bak hele operasjonen. (Les mer...) right|250px R2-D2 er en astromekanikerdroide med heroiske trekk. Han ble bygget av Naboos kongelige ingeniører, og arbeidet for dronningen. Da Naboo ble blokkert av Handelsføderasjonen, og dronning Amidala og følge måtte flykte gjennom blokaden, var det R2 som gjorde dette mulig, gjennom å redde skjoldet på skipet deres. Skadene førte dem til Tatooine, hvor de måtte mellomlande for å reparere disse, på sin vei til galaksens hovedstad, Coruscant. Her møtte R2 sin fremtidige partner og venn, C-3PO, samt den unge og kraftsensitive piloten Anakin Skywalker. R2 fungerte som astromekaniker for ham, da han ved et uhell kom til å havne i romkampene under slaget ved Naboo, hvor han ved hjelp av noe flaks presterte å ødelegge Handelsføderasjonens kontrollskip. (Les mer...) right|200px Den galaktiske republikk var en demokratisk institusjon, som i over 25000 år styrte galaksen. Den hadde ingen armé, grunnet et sterkt fredsideal, og overlot beskyttelsen av freden i galaksen til de edle jediridderne. Det øverste demokratiske organ i republikken var Det galaktiske senat, som lå på hovedstaden Coruscant. Hver sektor hadde en egen senator. Det var tusen sektorer, hver av dem med cirka tusen medlemsplaneter. I tillegg til sektorene fikk også etter hvert store næringskoalisjoner egne plasser i senatet. Leder for senatet var kansleren, som ble valgt fra senatets egne rekker. (Les mer...) right|95px Mace Windu (72 f.s.Y. - 19 f.s.Y.) var en legendarisk jedimester og blant de siste medlemmene av Jedirådet. Mace Windu ble født på Haruun Kal. Etter at hans foreldre døde da han var seks måneder, ble han overlevert til Jediordenen. I Republikkens siste år holdt Windu seg på Coruscant mesteparten av tiden. Han og de 11 andre medlemmene av Jedirådet diskuterte til stadighet Kraften og Jediriddernes oppgaver. Windu hadde stor kunnskap rundt Jedi-filosofi og historie. Derfor visste han om profetien om den utvalgte, den som skulle bringe balanse i kraften. Da Qui-Gon Jinn kom med en kandidat til teorien, ville han og rådet på visse betingelser teste gutten. (Les mer...) right|200px I hendene på en uten noen som er helst form for erfaring med en lyssabel, kan den være både farlig og ubrukelig. Mot moderne våpen vil da lyssabelen aldri være særlig nyttig, men bare et farlig leketøy. Imidlertid endres dette helt når den er i hendene på en jedi. Lyssabelen er et symbol på disiplin, og som våpen kan lyssabelen være både farlig og effektiv, kanskje særlig fordi våpenet kan blokkere og sende tilbake laserskudd. I sin høyeste form er lyssabelkamp en innbydende og edel form for kunst. (Les mer...) 200px|right Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith er den tredje filmen i Star Wars sagaen, men også den siste filmen som ble laget. Den var lansert torsdag 19.mai 2005 og ble en braksuksess, og blant fans blir filmen oftest omtalt som ROTS. Filmen handler om hvordan demokratiet i Republikken faller sammen og Republikkens forvandling til Imperiet. I motsetning til Den skjulte trussel og Klonene angriper fikk filmen god kritikk da den ble utgitt den 19. mai 2005. (Les mer...) H